Finding True Love
by EdwardCullenIsMyLove
Summary: Bella Swan is a married woman whose relationship with her husband comes to an abrupt end. What happens when a friendly stranger provides her with shelter and much more she hadn't expected from anyone. Will sparks fly? ExB. All Human. AU. Give it a try!
1. Prologue

Though I was married, I'd realized I was still missing a spark in my life. Something that my husband, Jacob Black, couldn't understand. I loved him, yes, but there was still something missing. I, myself, didn't know what that spark was. I had decided I would talk to Jacob about this many times, but I never got the courage to when I saw how happy he looked every day when he came home after work.

We had only been married for a year and a half and I'd never let him touch me. Our marrige was neither a love marrige, nor an arranged one. It was more on the forced side. A little. Not fully; but somewhat. My father, Charlie had passed away with my mother, Renee, during a car accident. I was twenty-years-old then, and was living in an appartment in Seattle when the event occured. Billy Black, Jacob Black's father and Jacob, himself, had comforted me a lot during my loss. The only people I had in my life other than Charlie and Renee were Jacob and Billy. I considered them my second family.

But when Billy was diagnosed with Cancer, his last wish was for Jacob and I to get married before he'd die. That's how it happened. It wasn't my choice to marry Jacob. It never was. I did love Jacob, but as a friend. Only as a friend. But when Billy looked at us with his saddened eyes, neither of us could say no. I didn't know how Jacob felt about this, nor did he know how I did. But we had agreed. We'd gotten married and just weeks later Billy had passed away.

It was my time to comfort Jacob, then. We'd spent as much as time every day, but instead of living at Billy's house, we'd moved to an appartment in Seattle. Jacob couldn't stand all the memories he'd had there, and neither could I. It felt like being slowly suffocated by nothing but emotions. Depression.

After Billy's death, Jacob counted on me the most, and I couldn't leave him, even if I was unhappy. He was there for me, and I would be there for him. I wouldn't bail. But things began to fall apart. Jacob kept coming home late, and that too, drunk. We'd had fights, but in the end it all resolved.

It was getting out of hand, now. I was starting to get suspicious. But when I decided to talk it out one day, he'd taken me by surprise. Completely unexpected. He'd come home that day, with a smile so big, I thought his lips would fall off. I hadn't seen him this happy since our wedding. He handed me the bundle of roses he had in his hand and said he'd loved me. I couldn't accuse him of having an affair, now. So, I decided to forget about it.

But weeks later, he was back on his normal routine of coming home late, drunk and we'd hardly communicate with each other. Every morning we'd leave for our jobs separately and it started to get depressing. Not Jacob, my husband, but Jacob, my friend was no longer in my life. I felt alone; abandoned.

And that is how I ended up in this bar, in the middle of the night. I thought I'd never be the one to choose the life of going to bars and clubs and what not, but fate had some other plans. I became more like Jacob, but I first tried it to see if he'd react, but he didn't care. Not once. Not at all. It hadn't become my habit, but I'd often drive to a bar, probably at least twice a week, I was sure.

So, I sat here at the bar as a depressed loner that I was, drinking my sorrow's away. It felt like the best reason to ease my pain. The last thing I knew was a struggle to keep my eyes open, but was soon faced by darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**JacobPOV.**

It was around three-thirty in the morning, when I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Mr. Black?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, speaking." I replied.

"Sir, your wife seems to have passed out at our bar." The unknown voice informed.

"What?" I was stunned. Bella had been drinking?! "Which bar?" I quickly got the address and reached there as fast as I could. I pushed through the crowd towards a tall, bronze-haired bar-tender trying to wake my Bella. I ran towards her, and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Bella?" I shook her.

"I've tried many times, sir. You should just take her home." The bronze-haired guy replied.

"Yeah, yeah." I scoffed, taking Bella in my arms and heading towards the door.

"Sir!" The same voice called behind me. I forced myself to look back at the bronze-haired guy again.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry to be rude, sir, but you should really know where your wife is, or if she hasn't come home till four o' clock in the morning! And if you have any humanity, take care of her. She's very fragile!" He spat. How dare he tell me what to do? Especially about my wife! If I could, I would've punched this moron in the face, but I had Bella in my arms. I walked away giving him a dirty look; so far, it was the best I could do.

I lay Bella on the couch once we'd gotten to our appartment. I needed to wake her up, I needed answers as to why she was attending bars, and I didn't even know about it? We shared eveything!

"Bella, wake up!" I splashed some water on her face for the tenth time. Her eyes squeezed in before she opened them slowly. She groaned, yawning at the same time.

"Hmm?" She looked around until her expression froze on my face.

"Want to tell me what you were doing at a bar, knocked out, at three-thirty in the morning?" I asked.

"What the hell do you care, Jacob? Why don't you just leave me alone like you've done since...." she trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say.

"What are you talking about?" I was confuzed. We sepnt every afternoon together.

"Don't you play dumb!" She stood up immideately, poining a finger at me. Anger was written all over her face.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Bella, this is silly." I said, calmly.

"Silly? You don't care that since the past two months I've been coming home past midnight, drunk! You don't even know I exist, Jacob Black!" she snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about? We see each other every afternoon! Didn't you say you loved me just yesterday?!" I shot back. How can she lie?

"Who have you been seeing?" she sneered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Seeing? No one. Why are you accusing me Bella?"

"Don't act so innocent! I will call your work and ask whom you work with until I find out who that girl is!" she warned.

"Bella, I'm not betraying you! You did say you loved me yesterday, and that you wanted to get married! Try to remember."

"We're already married, Mr. Black, for your kind information. And I never loved you that way! Especially not now!" she stalked off to our room and slammed the door shut. I ran after her, trying to jerk the door open, but it was locked.

"Bella! Open the door!" I banged. After my many tries of begging, trying to make her understand nothing like that was happening, the only way I had was to break the door. But it jerked open just before I ran through it, with Bella standing there with her luggage.

"Wh-Where are you going?" I was stunned. She couldn't be serious, it was just a stupid fight!

"I'll send you the divorce papers. Have a good life, Jacob." she said, walking towards the main door to our appartment. She unlocked it and stepped into the hallway.

"Bella, wait!" I called. "Can't we just talk about this misunderstanding? You're thinking too fast!"

"There are no misunderstandings but a lying, backstabbing bastard like you." She said before she walked away, leaving me watching her, frozen to the floor. What if she wasn'T lying? Was I the culprit? If not Bella, whom did I talk to every afternoon? How did I not remember the girl, anyways? This was utterly ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I had just told off Jacob. I'd been meaning to confront him since so long, but never could; how come I did now? I believed it wasn't the drinking or tuning me out of his life; but picturing it was me whom he saw in the other affair he was having. He was confused, I know, but I couldn't let him talk me into how innocent he is. He isn't. He's no longer the Jacob Black I knew when we were kids, _that_ was the innocent Jacob. Right now, he's just some uncaring, lying, backstabber who doesn't care about his own wife. Oh, that's such an understatement. Not a wife, but his best friend. He knew me as a friend first, not as a wife. And right at this very moment, he'd lost both, and perhaps none of them were to return. Who knew?

I didn't have a car or any money to rent a cab, but my feet led me to a church near by. I used to always come here when I was upset about Jacob, but that stopped when I took the road to alcohol. I wasn't catholic or anything, but this helped the burden on my shoulders ease a lot. I sat somewhere in the middle, folded my hands and closed my eyes. _Forgive me Billy... but I couldn't handle it anymore. Show me a sign to tell me if I did the right thing or not, should I just have left him like that? Tell me, Billy. Show me a sign of hate or love towards me. You knew I didn't love Jacob that way, but for you we fulfilled your last wish. I don't regret it, because a last wish is never to be taken away from one. But now, things are falling apart... I'm falling apart. I don't know what to do, or where to go. Help me through. Charlie, Renee, Billy. Send me my angel. Please._ I prayed.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called, followed by a warm pressure against my shoulder. I turned my head to see my bar-tender crouched down beside me; his hand placed firmly on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Concern filled this stranger's eyes. He hardly even knew me, yet he was always kind. I remember my first day at a bar, he tried to talk me out of drinking, but I was too bitchy and snapped at him. The next time, he wouldn't me apologize for my behaviour, but all he did was be sweet and kind. Why couldn't Jacob have been like that?

His hand wiped across my cheeks. "Tell me." he said. What would I say? That my life is miserable; heck, he probably already knew that by how much drinking I did. "Was it your husband?" He took me by surprise when he said that.

"H-How did you kn-" He cut me off, grabbing my hand.

"First of all, that ring on your finger. Second, you always used to drink your sorrow's away, but whenever I asked you what had happened, you used to tell me bit by bit. I sort of figured things between you and your husband weren't so good, and that your relationship wasn't going anywhere. You didn't love him, but he was a fool to let such a kind, sweet, pretty girl like you go. He's a moron, Bella. You did the right thing by leaving him." Before I could ask the same question, I was met with the answer. "I can see the luggage bag." He chuckled, patting my hand which was placed between his.

"I don't even know your name, yet you've served me so many times." It was a stupid statement, I know.

He chuckled. "Edward. Edward Cullen." He said in a James Bond style. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Thank you, Edward." I squeezed his hand. "It means a lot."

He nodded in response. "Do you need a place to stay? You can come with me."

"No... I couldn't."

"Of course you can, Bella. My house has plently of room."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to ruin your happiness with you and you wife and stuff." I pulled my hand back from his.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you see a wedding ring on my finger, Bella?" He said sarcastically.

"But you look like you'd be married." I chuckled.

"Now, see, normally I'd think I'm old when someone said that, but now I'll take it as a compliment." He laughed. I joined in no later than two seconds. How come I'd been such a fool to not befriend this greek god any sooner? Oh, wait, I just figured it out; was _he_ my angel? He'd just answered all my questions, hadn't he? Wow, he really was my angel. _Thanks._ I thought to Billy, Charlie and Renee.

He grabbed my luggage from the floor, and stretched out a hand to me. I smiled, placing my hand in his and he pulled me along. "So, who lives with you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Now don't laugh." He chuckled.

"I won't." I promised.

"I live with my parents, and my two brothers; Emmett and Jasper. They both are married. Rosalie is Emmett's wife, and Alice is Jasper's."

"Why would I laugh at that?" I chuckled.

"I thought you'd think of me as a twenty-two year old loser living with his parents. And, Bella, you just did." He stated as we stood by a shiny Volvo.

"Hey, I don't think that. And, sorry." I bit my lip.

"Silly, Bella." He chuckled, shaking his head. He walked me to the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"This is yours?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes." he replied. "Now, come on, in you go." I buckled myself in as he shut the door and placed my luggage in the trunk. He got in the passenger seat and started the engine.

-

We reached Edward's house around half an hour, I think, not fully sure. We grabbed my wrist and luggage and walked to his front steps. I froze. He really was going to provide shelter and food for me, I hardly even knew him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." I hesitated.

"Bella, you're just nervous, that's perfectly okay. Trust me, you'll love everyone." He pulled me forward and unlocked the door, jerking it open. The lights were on; the house was _huge_. He dropped my luggage by the door and pulled me forward to what seemed like the living room? Yes, it was the living room. But we were met by, I'm guessing the whole family... _angry_family. Oh boy! Luckily, I stood behind him and since I was short, I'm pretty sure no one could see me.

"Edward! This is insane! It's five o' clock in the morning, for goodness sake. Your shift ends at three." A voice scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry, dad. I actually... was helping out a friend." Edward replied calmly.

"Well, then, let's hear it." the same voice demanded.

"Er, Bella..." He spun around and grabbed my by my shoulders. I shook my head, mouthing a 'no' What if they didn't like me? Of course, when they hear my story, I'll be faced with pity looks; lovely! Just what I need. "Yes!" Edward whispered, brining me out front in front of the big family. I bowed my head down, looking to the floor. I was too embarassed.

"She, uh, had a big fight with her husband and needed a place to stay, so I brought her here." He never even asked for permission, was he nuts?

"Oh, dear." A sweet female voice said in sympathy. I was soon met by a warm squeeze, realizing someone had hugged me and pulled away in a couple of seconds. She had brown hair, and was my height. "You're free to stay with us, Bella. Consider this home." But... no one even knew me. A blond male, with the perfect posture anyone could have, walked up and hugged the female in front of me, by her shoulders.

"Pleasure to meet you." He stretched out his hand. I shook it slowly, still nervous.

"I'm sorry, I hardly know you all... and I hardly even know Edward. I'll be gone before you know it." I said.

"Bella!" Edward hissed beside me. I ignored him.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear. You stay as long as you like." The female rubbed my arm. "Oh, I'm Esme; Edward's mother." Ah, that would explain the sweetness Edward gets from.

"I'm Carlisle; Edward's father." The male added after Esme. And the good looks from his father, I see.

"Pleased to meet you all." I smiled shyly.

"Cool!" A voice boomed. Running, came a very hunky man and jumped right beside Carlisle. "I'm Emmett!" He grinned.

"Jeez, Emmett. Don't scare the girl, she just met us all." A female voice followed. Stepping beside him, was a model-like figure, she also had blond hair. Her features were all perfect; she seemed like the most beautiful woman on Earth. "I'm Rosalie." she smiled.

"I'm Alice." A pixie with black spikey-hair replied, standing beside Esme.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." Another male blonde stood beside the pixie.

"Hello." I smiled shyly again. "Isabella Swan." I didn't want to be known as 'Isabella Black' any longer, nor had I ever.

Everyone smiled at me brightly, especially Emmett, was it? Oh, I was too tired... and, not to forget, drunk. "Well, let's not waist time, now. It's too late and everyone has work, well except Edward and our guest. Off to sleep. Edward, please show Bella her room." Carlisle replied.

Edward nodded and grabbed my wrist again, pulling me back to the front door. After he grabbed my luggage in his other hand, he pulled me along the stairs till we reached two doors. He opened the door on the right. "This is yours. The one on the left is mine, so if you ever need anything, just bang on the wall or something." He chuckled.

He kept my luggage by my bed side and walked towards the door. "Hey." I called. He stopped and turned to look at me. "I cannot thank you enough." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Bells." He winked. Wait, Bells? Nobody after Charlie or Renee had ever called me that. Jacob had tried once or twice, but it didn't sound right coming from him. But Edward... it felt perfect! "Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He whispered, planting his hand on the doorknob.

"Goodnight, and you too." I replied. He smiled at me before walking outside, closing the door behind him. "Thanks again." I murmured to myself, a little to late to voice it out loud. I decided I would forget about Jacob... well, at least for tonight, and just have a normal, soundless, peaceful sleep in a long time.

I was starting fresh, and I already had a family to look back upon... well, sort of. Especially Edward, I already felt so close to him, though I'd only known him as my bartender before. I felt my eyes get heavier by the second, and I crawled under the warm blanket of the cozy bed. As soon as I laid my head on the soft pillows, my eyes closed and I fell into a very peaceful, dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

My eyes opened slowly to a brightly lit room, at an unknown time. I sat up, stretching and yawning before grabbing my cell phone which I had kept on the pillow next to me, last night. The first thing I checked was the time, it was eleven-thirty in the morning. My cell phone buzzed in my hand with a text message... from Jacob. I opened the message.

_Bella, I've looked everywhere. I've been trying to contact you since so long; everyone we know has no idea where you are. God dammit, Bella! Come back home, please. Do you even have your cell with you?_ It read. Of course I wasn't planning on replying. First, there was no sign of an apology, whatsoever, so I'm guessing he "still doesn't remember." Second, right now or for much more time, I may not want to have any contact with Jacob. None at all.

I exited out from the message box and noticed the message which read "23 missed calls" on the main screen. I couldn't care less, so my fingers automatically reached for the exit button. As soon as I'd hit the button, a lightl knock was sounded on my door. "Come in," I replied softly.

The door opened a little and Edward's head peeked inside. "Oh, you're up!" He said quickly, a smile spreading across his face.

Just the image of him smiling, made me smile. "Morning." I replied.

He nodded. "Morning."

"Come inside." I encouraged. He chuckled and opened the door wider, walking inside towards me. I patted the empty spot beside me on the bed. He happily accepted my offer, and sat sideways.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asked just before my stomach grumbled in response. We both shared a soft chuckle. "I suppose that's a yes, then."

"I'll come help you. Just give me a minute, please." I replied.

"Sure, but you don't have to help."

"Don't be silly, it's the least I can do for what you've done for me."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" He noticed.

"Yup!" I grinned. He gave in and left me to my privacy. I opened my luggage and got out my bag of toiliteries and headed for the jack-and-jill bathroom that was provided inside my room. I brushed my teeth and then headed for a quick shower. I assumed it didn't take too long for me to get ready, and as soon as I was, I quickly went downstairs and to the living room slash dining room.

I breathed in the wonderful, mouth watering aroma of bacon and eggs with juice on the side. Oh, no he didn't. Edward sat at the table, grinning widely at me. "I can be stubborn too." He commented.

"Edward, you promised!" I whined.

"Oh, silly, Bella. Just come here and eat already." He laughed.

"What if I don't?" I threatened.

"Oh, is that how you want it?" He winked. The spoon he was holding in his hand, dropped on the plate and he got up and started towards me. I squealed and ran around like a five-year-old. He, of course, ran after me.

"Bella, you get back here!" He called.

"Catch me if you can!" I laughed. But knowing the klutz I was, I tripped over my own feet and waited for the hard floor for me to crash on. But it never came. I opened my eyes to look at Edward holding me, smirking.

"Gotchha." He teased.

"No fair! I fell." I whined.

"Well, I was here to save you wasn't I?" He chuckled.

"My hero!" I said in a movie-like manner. We both chuckled and he straightened up my posture, so my feet were fully touching the ground.

"Now that I won, let's go eat."

-

We turned on the TV and sat on the couch after having some delicious breakfast. I was surprised Edward had cooked that, most men I met hated cooking.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said.

"Hmm. We could play twenty questions. How about that?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, you first."

I thought about it for a moment. "Tell me about your family."

"Well, Carlisle and Esme, are honestly the best parents I could ever ask for. Emmett is basically a goof, but no one can picture him all mature, it'd be so bizzare. Although, when it comes to something serious to deal with the family, he's really mature. Rosalie, as I told you she's Emmett's wife, they just got married two years ago, and they are expecting. Rosalie is great, you'll love her. Jasper is the one who can calm everyone down, he was a way with words, I guess? It's like he has a power or something." Edward laughed. "And, Alice, oh boy, you'll love her as we all do, but she's a crazy shopaholic. We could never figure out how a little pixie like her has never-ending energy. It scares me a little. But, still, Alice is great." I nodded, it sounded perfect to me.

"Okay, my turn." He cleared his throat. "If you want to tell me... what's up with you and your husband?"

"I would, but I guess since you're already making me stay here, it'd be better if everyone knows my story. I'm not denying to tell it." _But I was trying to avoid it,_ I added mentally.

"Sure, that's okay." He smiled. "Can I go again?"

I laughed. "Sure, sure."

"Okay, hmm. Where do you work?"

"Actually, I own a business. It's only mine, my parents had it in their will that it would belong to me and whomever I want to share the ownership with. It's a little flower shop around the corner from my old appartment. How about your family? I already know yours."

"Well, that's very inresting." He commented. "As for me, I only work at the bar as a volunteer. Emmett busted the glass a few weeks ago, and I took the blame. Emmett didn't want to repay it so the owner made me volunteer night shifts. As for Esme, she's basically at home, but her job really is a home decorater. Alice helps her sometimes, but we own a boutique store that Alice wanted, and Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice run it. I take some shifts, too. My father, Carlisle, he's a doctor."

"Wow." was my great comment.

Edward laughed. "Wow, is correct."

We went back and forth with our questions, shared some giggles and playfully fought with each other. It was an afternoon filled with fun I hadn't had since three years. It reminded me of the way Jacob and I used to play when we were kids, but I didn't know any Jacob now. All that existed in my world currently were the Cullens and I. Of course, Charlie, Renee and Billy would remain there too, but those were simply my bittersweet memories.

It was nearly four o' clock when Edward and I decided to prepare lunch for everyone, by the time they got home. It would be a little thank you from my side for giving me so much, much more than I could ever ask for from anyone. Since Edward was always here in the mornings, I decided to take a week or so off from my work and help around here as much as I can.


	5. Chapter 4

Esme reached home first and Edward had gone to welcome her, while I set up the dining table for everyone. Edward and Esme came into the kitchen then, and I smiled brightly at Esme. I continued setting up as Edward and Esme exchanged glances and whispered something my ears were unable to comprehend.

"Oh, something smells amazing!" a squeaky voice filled the room. I looked up to the spiky-haired girl, Alice, who was smiling brightly, entering the room with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie following behind.

"Bella made it." Edward informed.

"He helped." I added quickly.

"Not really." Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well, either way, thank you, dear." Esme spoke, smiling at me sweetly.

"It's the least I can do."

Footsteps approached the kitchen, and we all knew that was Carlisle. He was the only one who was to arrive. "Well, lunch is served!" Edward announced. Everyone took turns to wash their hands before getting seated. The food was passed around the table like I'd watched in movies.

"Man, you made this?" The big guy, Emmett, said loudly. My cheeks burned, it wasn't bad was it? "I thought it was take-out!" I relaxed, as long as it wasn't horrible, I was good with it.

"It tastes wonderful, Bella. You have to teach me, please?" The gorgeous blond, Rosalie added.

"Of course." I smiled shyly. Again, it was the least I could do. Lunch carried on with Emmett's jokes and many detailed scenes of what had happened at work with him this morning. Laughter, fun, love, care... these were the things I found in this family; the things I always longed for. They may not be my family, but I considered them to be. There was no where else I would want to be right now. Ever. This was my home.

***

While everyone was seated in the living room; Emmett and Jasper playing their video games, Alice and Rosalie talking about their spouse's- Edward and I were in the kitchen washing dishes we volunteered to do.

"So, how do you like it here, Bella?" Edward asked politely.

"It's great, Edward. Thanks for bringing me here. Kick me out anytime, though." I chuckled.

"Don't be silly, everyone loves you. We're just worried you might not feel the same way. Regardless, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Of course I love them, too, Edward. I feel at home. Thank you. I mean, it's not everyday some kind stranger invites a lone lady to live with them and support them. We need more people like you and your family in today's world."

"You're too modest." He chuckled. "And, really, Bella. You're great to have around. Honestly, I don't see why that idiotic husband of yours would let you go. No offence."

"None taken." I said confidentally. "Edward, can I ask you for a favor... if you don't mind?"

"You don't need to ask, Bella. Tell me."

"I want to file for a divorce." He turned his face to look at me with a serene expression on his face.

"Are you sure it's not early? I mean all those things I said, Bella, I swear I didn't mean-" I cut him off before he'd apologize.

"Edward, I'm sure. It's been too long and I don't plan on turning back on a road that leads me towards him again. He wasn't my love and I don't think my feelings for him would change. Yes, I'd forgive him eventually, but he'll have to learn that he was no more than a best friend to me. I want to find my true love and I know it's not Jacob." I explained.

Edward nodded silently. "Do you want to go after we're done with the dishes?"

I nodded, smiling and we hurried with the dishes. There weren't many left and we were done in about twenty minutes. He left a note on Rosalie's lap as neither of us wanted to disturb them too much, I'd explain it all once we'd come back. We got seated in his Volvo and he headed towards my lawyer's.

***

"Ah, Mrs. Black, how can I help you?" My lawyer said. His name was Dawyr McKenzie, he's one of Jacob's best friends but we never had much contact with him. I introduced Edward to Dawyr after we'd been seated. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward staring angrily at Dawyr, and when my sight shifted to Dawyr, he had an unreadable expression on his face. He, too, was staring back at Edward.

"Anyways," I interrupted. "I wanted to-" I was cut off by Dawyr's bitter tone.

"File for a divorce?" he finished my sentence. Before I had the time to ask him my second question, I was met with the answer. Apparently, I was too predictable for anyone to guess. My mother, Renee, had called me an open book; guess she was right, wasn't she? "Jacob called me, Bella. You're not getting divorced."

Edward's hand wrapped around my wrist tightly and he began to walk away, pulling me along. "You're going to regret this!" Dawyr yelled as we exited his small office.

"Edward, where are you going?" I asked. He never let me get the answers to my question. I mean, I know Jacob wasn't happy with me- especially right now- I didn't think he'd do such a thing. Wouldn't he let me go? I know I would, if I were in his place. Indirectly, I did; I left him so he could be happy with the other person he was seeing.

"To my lawyer's." Edward replied. "Dawyr just seems like a greedy one. Clearly, Jacob had paid him or something." And there was the answer to my question. Why would Dawyr do this? Because he was faced with a huge amount that Jacob would've provided him with. I didn't argue with Edward and he rode off to his lawyer's. Apparently for some reason, he always had the answers to my answers. He truly was my angel.

Edward and I reached his lawyer's office; it was pretty big and had expensive furniture all around. He must be really good. The secretary let Edward and I inside and we waited for him. Edward stood up as soon as the door opened, as did I. "Edward." the man said, smiling brightly as he approached us.

"Hello, Aro." they shook hands and we were seated yet again.

"This is Bella, Aro. She has a bit of situation." Edward said, smiling at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Aro Volturi, but please, call me Aro." he smiled sweetly.

"Anyways, Aro, Bella wanted to get a divorce, but her lawyer seems like such a crook." Edward turned his head to me. "No offence."

I chuckled. "None taken."

"Hmm, what's his name?" Aro asked.

"Dawyr McKenzie." I informed.

"Ah, yes. Anyways, you'll need to answer some questions, Bella. Is that fine?"

"Of course."

"Alright, let's get started here," he said as he opened a file and grabbed a pen. "Full name before marriage?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Full name after marriage?"

"Isabella Black."

"Occupation?"

"Florist."

"Age?"

"Twenty-four."

"Date of birth?"

"September thirteenth, nineteen-eighty-seven." He scribbled everything down on a paper, nodding as he heard my answers.

"Lastly, reason for filing the divorce?"

I hesitated, looking at Edward. He nodded at me encouragingly and I began to explain. "It was neither a love marriage not a arranged one. He's a really close family friend and they'd helped me a lot. When his father was diagnosed with cancer, he has a last with for us to get married. We agreed so he could have his last wish, but things started to fall apart after. Now, there's hardly anything left between us. It's like we don't even know each other anymore. That's all."

Aro nodded silently and his eyes flickered between Edward and I for a few seconds before he scribbled a last thing before closing the file. "Alright, I'll get right on it." he smiled.

"Thank you." I replied. He nodded before heading out the door, calling his secretary. The process didn't take too long and we were done in the next twenty minutes. I'd signed and filled my part of the forms and all there's left to do is get Jacob to sign them and we won't be related any longer. I just had to wait for a while... _hopefully_.


	6. Chapter 5

A couple of months had passed by and Christmas was around the corner. I was still living with the Cullen's as they wouldn't even let me discuss about getting an apartment and such. Truly, they were my family and I loved them to bits. Jacob had found out the one he pictured to be me was his coworker, Leah Clearwater. They were madly in love and were getting married in mid-January. I was happy for them and Leah really was a nice person, she loved Jacob and Jacob loved her back. I was glad he was starting his family.

Edward and I had become great friends and It's hard to admit but I did start to have feelings for him... _that_ way. He seemed like everything I always wanted and he was right here in front of me. But I wouldn't say anything because he probably doesn't like a boring, simple girl like me and I don't blame him, either. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship at any cost. If remaining friends was how I got to see Edward, so be it.

Rosalie's due date was coming closer by the day. She was due in the first week of January and we'd get to welcome our new family member; Alison Cullen or Eliot Cullen. Everyone was greatly excited for Rose and Emmett, as was I. Rosalie was like my sister already and I'd have it no other way. Not just her, but I'd do anything for all of them. It wasn't that I owed it to them (which I did) but I loved them to an extent.

Alice took Rosalie, Esme and I Christmas shopping and well, shopping practically everyday almost. Edward was right, she really is a crazy shop-a-holic with never-ending energy. Scary would be correct but I couldn't imagine her any differently. Alice will be Alice; the way it's meant to be.

Jacob and Leah were invited to spend Christmas with us as it was their first year together and they wouldn't have anyone else to spend it with anyways. Since Leah's family was back in Forks and it was too complicated for them to go back, they decided to spend it with us. Why it was complicated to go back was in-understandable, but again, it's their personal matter.

It's Christmas Eve today and everyone is just hanging out by the fireplace, playing games and what not. I joined then as soon as I was done with the dishes and getting the snacks ready. Apparently, Emmett had started a game of Truth or Dare. I was the last to join in, but it didn't matter. We've played this before and boy, you do not want to be picked for either of the options if Emmett's the one challenging.

Curse my luck, I was picked by Emmett just as I took my spot. "Ha-ha-ha. Bellie," he teased me with the new nickname I'd gotten by him. I wasn't too fond of it, to be honest. It sounded weird to me for some reason. "Truth or dare?" he winked.

I wasn't in for truth anymore, since they already knew everything about me by now. "Dare." I said confidentally.

Emmett snickered. "I dare you to ignore Alice for a whole week." Oh, he was being absurd. There was no way I could ignore her, did he know how hard that would be? Oh, of course he did, he picked the dare, Bella! Ugh, curse his talent of challenging.

"What!" Alice screeched. "No Barbie Bella? No fun for a week? I'll go insane!" As will I.

"It's a dare. You have to do it, Bellie." Emmett laughed.

"Fine!" I said, giving him my best evil look possible. I reached over and spun the bottle. It spun about four times rapidly before slowing down and landing on Rosalie. "Truth or dare?" I smiled.

"Truth." she replied sweetly.

"What do you think? Will it be Alison or Eliot?" I asked. She chuckled lightly before replying to my question.

"Eliot." Emmett grinned widely at her response as did everyone else. Rose spun the bottle and this time it landed on Edward, who sat opposing me. "Truth or dare, Edward?"

"Dare." he said simply. Rosalie looked at everyone, grinning, except Jacob, Leah and I.

"Well, we all know that Edward is in love, we demand to see her as his girlfriend or maybe even her fiancée by tomorrow at the latest!" My heart skipped a beat hearing he was in love. I was extremely happy for him but also a little heartbroken, why wouldn't I be? I should've known we weren't meant to be; should've prepared myself more for the rejection. Sigh.

"You all will pay!" Edward warned sarcastically.

"It's a dare, bro!" Emmett laughed. Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett before agreeing to the challenge. He said he'd have her as his_ girlfriend _and not_fiancée_ by tomorrow. I wish I could skip it but there was no way. It was Christmas for Christ's sake.

-

We played Truth or Dare for a while longer and moved on to singing Christmas carols. We were just deciding on what to do next when a loud bang on the door sounded. Esme and Carlisle went to go see who'd be here so late in the night, especially on Christmas Eve. But then again, it could be an emergency. They returned with a man standing next to them. "Everyone, this is James. He lost his sense of direction and needs a place to stay for the night." Carlisle informed.

"Hello, sorry for the trouble. I'll leave by tomorrow." James said, looking directly at me. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me hungrily, causing the hair on my neck to rise. I tore my eyes away from his face and looked to the floor.

"Sure." Edward said with no sign of emotion in his voice. James got settled in with us as Alice decided for us to watch a movie to end the night. She'd put in _All I want for Christmas_. Everyone got blankets and pillows since everyone was starting to get weary and we'd eventually fall asleep here. Edward came and sat beside me. We were insanely close to one another. He smiled at me and leaned his face close to my ears. I could feel his cool breath on my face. "Sleepy?" he whispered.

I chuckled lightly. "Maybe a little." I replied in a whisper. He tapped his shoulder winking at me. It wasn't fair; he was not allowed to dazzle me like this. But then again, it was something I killed for. _Wrong, Bella! He's taken!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, here is your pillow." he teased. We both laughed aloud until all eyes focused on us and Alice shushed us. I bit my lip to stop the laughter from escaping my mouth. "It's okay, Bella, Alice is crazy." Edward chuckled. Right in that moment, Alice turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Edward.

We were half way into the movie when I felt my eyelids get heavy. I looked at the clock placed above the T.V. which displayed eleven-thirty p.m. It had been a long, laborious yet an enjoyable day. I was totally beat. I let my head fall on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. A smile spread across my face as I felt his arm wrap securely around my shoulder. "Sleep, my Bella." He whispered, making my smile grow wider before I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

**EdwardPOV**

Christmas was around the corner and I was extremely excited about it. I wonder if Bella would like what I got her? I don't think a necklace would upset her, right? We all know she hates presents and especially surprises, but I hope she'll like it. Not only that, but I was curious of what she got everyone, too. I didn't care if she got me anything or not. All I wanted was her and nothing else.

Alice decided to play Truth or Dare with the family; an old Christmas tradition. We do this every year, learning about any hidden things and/or feelings about "that special someone" and Emmett's challenging dares. I haven't met anyone who'd beat him at that yet. It would be interesting to see someone do that. Very interesting, actually.

Jacob and Leah decided to spend Christmas holidays with us. They were in Bella's room and she decided to sleep in the living room. I joined her in that. First, no one sleeps on the couch alone, ever in this house. Because it is mostly couples and I never had slept there alone, of course I did when I was little but I'm sure Esme or someone came by when I was deep in sleep. Regardless, I loved joining Bella at night and we'd just chat and I'd tease her till she gets sleepy.

Rosalie had gotten pretty big. It was surprising how she could still walk without feeling uncomfortable when she was due in the next month. Emmett was sure the baby was a boy. They didn't want to find out the sex of the baby and wanted it to be a surprise. Alice, Carlisle and I thought it would be a girl but the others agreed on boy. Bella decided to be neutral and didn't decide on anything. Though, no one knew what Rosalie's decision was. It was hardly brought up anyways.

Bella was preparing snacks for everyone and soon came down and joined us. Her luck, as soon as she sat cross-legged opposing me, Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on her. I heard a soft grumble come from her and I chuckled to myself. Emmett grinned at her evilly. Uh ho. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ha-ha-ha. Bellie," Emmett teased her with the new nickname she'd gotten from him. "Truth or dare?" he winked.

"Dare." she said smugly.

Emmett snickered. "I dare you to ignore Alice for a whole week." Oh, Alice would scream in about a second! There was no way Alice could never live through that, especially Christmas being _tomorrow_!

"What!" Alice screeched. "No Barbie Bella? No fun for a week? I'll go insane!" Ha. I second that!

"It's a dare. You have to do it, Bellie." Emmett laughed.

"Fine!" Bella said, giving him her best evil look possible. She reached over and spun the bottle which spun about four times rapidly before slowing down and landing on Rosalie. "Truth or dare?" she smiled.

"Truth." Rose replied.

"What do you think? Will it be Alison or Eliot?" Bella asked. Rosalie chuckled lightly before replying to the question. And now in a moment we'd all know what Rosalie's decision was. Never expected her reply, I can tell you that!

"Eliot." Emmett grinned widely at her response as did everyone else. Rose spun the bottle and this time it landed on me. Hah! This'll be easy. Rose can't dare me to do anything absurd. "Truth or dare, Edward?"

"Dare." I said simply. Rosalie looked at everyone, grinning, except Jacob, Leah and Bella.

"Well, we all know that Edward is in love, we demand to see her as his girlfriend or maybe even her _fiancée_ by tomorrow at the latest!" My jaw dropped at hearing her dare. She was got to be kidding me! Oh, how can she-? Rose cannot be so- Wait a minute! This was Emmett talking! Oh, I will get revenge.

"You all will pay!" I warned sarcastically.

"It's a dare, bro!" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at Emmett before agreeing to the challenge. I said I'd have her as his _girlfriend_ and not _fiancée_ by tomorrow. And, hopefully Bella won't refuse. Also, I can't just straight out propose to her without even dating her, you know? Not that I don't want her to come in this family legally already, but, well It's weird and everyone knows it. Why even bring up the word "Fiancée"? Heck, I didn't even know she liked me or not, maybe I was the least one she liked. Who knew? I loved her already, I was madly in love with her since the day I saw her sit in front of me at the bar. Oh, man, tomorrow? On Christmas!?

We played Truth or Dare for a while longer and moved on to singing Christmas carols. We were just deciding on what to do next when a loud bang on the door sounded. Esme and Carlisle went to go see who'd be here so late in the night, especially on Christmas Eve. Though it could be an emergency, I didn't want anyone else to be in the room except us. No other_ stranger_. No offense! They returned with a man standing next to them. "Everyone, this is James. He lost his sense of direction and needs a place to stay for the night." Carlisle informed.

"Hello, sorry for the trouble. I'll leave by tomorrow." James said, looking directly at Bella. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her as if she were something to eat. Bella looked to the floor, scared by his looks. There was something familiar about his face, I was sure I'd seen him somewhere before. I just couldn't remember where at this very moment but he seemed way to familiar. I was ready to pounce on him when he kept eyeing Bella down, no one is going to steal her from me! If she says no, well that's a different situation but I won't let James touch her! I didn't get a good vibe from him.

"Sure." I said bitterly. James got settled in with us as Alice decided for us to watch a movie to end the night. She'd put in _All I want for Christmas_. Everyone got blankets and pillows since everyone was starting to get weary and would eventually fall asleep here. I came and sat beside Bella, our bodies just an inch away from each others. I smiled at her and leaned my face close to her ears. "Sleepy?" I whispered.

She chuckled lightly. "Maybe a little."

I tapped my shoulder winking at her. "Well, here is your pillow." I flirted. We both laughed aloud until all eyes focused on us and Alice shushed us. I noticed Bella bite her lip to stop the laughter from escaping.

"It's okay, Bella, Alice is crazy." I chuckled. Right in that moment, Alice turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me. A typical Alice thing to do.

We were half way into the movie when I felt Bella's head fall on my shoulder. It was around eleven-thirty p.m. and everyone was starting to get weary from the day. I wrapped my arm securely around Bella's small frame and hugged her closer to me. "Sleep, my Bella." I whispered. A smile spread across her face and I instantly copied her. I watched her sleep peacefully. She shifted her weight entirely on top of me, her face buried in my chest, he hands laying motionlessly on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her back and wrapped us in the white, fluffy, snow-like blanket. I rested my chin on her head and let my eyes close. I could only wish she said yes tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Christmas was here. Everyone was gathered around the big Christmas tree placed in the basement, close to Edward's piano. Esme and I had brought hot Chocolate for everyone to enjoy on such a bright and heavenly morning. We sat in a semi-circle around the Christmas tree and the "ceremony" began. The Cullens had a tradition to put everyones names in a hat and go in a randomized order. It was cute.

Carlisle did the honors, followed by the person who was picked. We only gathered our presents and opened them together. "Alright, shall we begin?" Carlisle said, reaching in the hat and pulling out a small, folded piece of paper.

"Alice," he announced. Alice squeaked and picked her present, pulling out another name.

"Go, Bella," she winked, taking her seat. I chuckled walking over and picking up the smallest, yet cutest gift placed in the middle. I reached in the hat and picked out the next name.

"Emmett,"

"Alright!" he boomed, grabbing the biggest present of all. Such a typical Emmett thing to do.

"Jacob, man, pick yo present!" he tried to act gangster but couldn't pull it off fully. A good attempt. But, of course, everyone burst out laughing. Jacob stepped forward and picked up his present, announcing the next name.

"Edward," he smiled and walked back to his seat. Edward rose from his chair, which was placed right next to mine, and headed for the tree. He looked around for a bit and pulled out a small present which was placed in the far end of the tree. _My_ present that I'd gotten for him. It was a gold watch I'd seen him look at once when we'd gone shopping. I'd gotten it the same day and had already wrapped it up. Edward smiled and announced Esme's name before taking his seat beside me again.

We continued until everyone had several presents with them. "Alright, everyone, on the count of three. One... Two... Open!" Carlisle said. And so the fun began! Everyone, especially Alice, ripped the wrapping and pulled out their presents, whereas Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Leah and I took our time.

The first gift I opened was a gorgeous, imported dress. It was from Alice, of course. First, no one would buy such a thing except her, she doesn't even need an occasion to buy stuff like this. Second, she giggled as soon as I'd unwrapped the present, but I loved it, there was no doubt it that. I just wasn't sure where or when to wear this; I hardly wear dresses. The second present included a pair of keys. Why would I need keys for anything? I don't have a lock on my closet like Alice does, and I already have a key to my room and the house. Then what did the keys have to represent? Hmm... perhaps I'll find out later. I went on to the next present which was pretty heavy. It seemed like a type of Radio you'd insert in a car. Huh.. wonder why- Oh, no, wait! Key's, Radio... Does this mean? A car!? No way I could accept that! That was absurd!

"Figure it out, Bella?" Esme smiled at me sweetly.

I gave her a shy smile. "I couldn't, Esme... It's too much."

"Oh, don't be silly, Bella. You can and it's not too much."

"Yeah, Bella. It's a present, no way you can refuse it." Alice added, giggling.

I bit my lower lip, debating whether or not to accept the present. No, I couldn't- It's too costly, I'd seem selfish. Though, as Alice mentioned it _is_ a present, but still that'd be selfish. Yes? No? Yes. No. Oh lord, what do I do? It's a car for Christ's sake! I'm not too fond of presents anyway and a car on top? No... I couldn't.

"Come on, Bella, dear." Esme said.

"Okay." I sighed like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders. "Thank you, all." Right now, I hated my habit of agreeing to everything. Why is it that I cannot say 'no' to anyone? What if I get taken advantage of that? Maybe I am getting taken advantage of that... No, Esme wouldn't do anything like that, ever. Regardless, I have a unstoppable need to make everyone happy before myself and right now, I wasn't too proud of it.

I went on the second last present which was a picture frame from Jacob, of course, since the picture was one of Jacob and I when we weren't married. In the picture, Jacob and I were standing beside each other; his hand wrapped around my shoulder and mine folded with my other. We were in the woods, near to Billy's house. I could see a part of his house at the corner. I remember this was taken a week before our graduation, Jacob and I had finished our exams and were hanging out at La Push as usual; it was amazing how I still remembered each and every spec of a detail. I missed those times, but am also glad they were just a mere memory. They were good times. Very good times. I realized my smile was bigger than ever when I looked up to see Jacob, mirroring my smile back at me. He winked, letting me know it was the picture we both had our minds on. I chuckled softly and winked back at him. It was something we did back in the days, it was like our trademark for letting each other know we were on the same page.

I grabbed my last present which was wrapped in a soft beige color with an evergreen Christmas tree outlined with white. Just as I was about to unwrap the present, Emmett's big hands grabbed my elbows and pulled me off the couch. "Come on, Bella. Let's go see your new car! And, I can attach the radio in for you!" he boomed. The present in my hand had slipped out and fallen back on the couch. I guess I'd have to wait to see what was in it. I had a feeling it was something too special. Before I had the time to come back to reality, Emmett had grabbed my arm and already led me up the stairs and out the door to my new car.

It was a Porsche. Bella Swan and Porsche just don't mix. Alice, maybe, since she's so stylish, but not me. Completely not me. I'd accepted it, though, so I'd be driving around a Porsche now. Oh, did I mention it was Yellow? I heard a loud squeak come from behind me which made me jump a step forward. Turning around, I saw a gawking Alice. She stared at the Porsche as if it were mouthwatering. "A Porsche?" she whispered, lost in her own world.

"You like it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Like it? Oh, Bella, I absolutely love it. Please, please, can I drive it around sometimes?" she gave me her puppy dog face.

"You can have it, if that's okay with everyone else?" I bit my lip.

"Porsche? What were you looking at, dear? The Porsche is most certainly for Alice, yours is next to it." Esme chuckled. My cheeks burned as I faced the embarrassment of not noticing what was around the Porsche. Alice squeaked again, clapping while jumping up and down. I looked around the eye-catching, bright Yellow Porsche and beside it was a Mercedes car. It was black and looked extremely extravagant.

"It's a Mercedes Guardian." Emmett grinned. "You like it?" I nodded my head to his question. Though it seemed way too generous for a guest that's been living here for only a couple of months, I knew they would refuse to take it back.

I turned to face everyone and smiled. "Thank you so much, all of you, for everything."

"Can you guess whom all your presents are from, Bella?" Rose asked.

"I know the dress was from Alice." I said confidently. "The radio from Emmett?"

"Alice and Rose gave you the dress, Jasper and I gave you the radio." Emmett informed.

"Jacob gave me the photo frame."

"Leah got the frame, I just gave you the memory." Jake smiled, as did Leah.

"How about the car?" Emmett snickered.

"Everyone?" I hoped. They all chuckled at me.

"It's from Carlisle and Esme, but you were close." Jasper added.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled and went around, giving everyone a warm hug. They all know I'm not too fond of presents but they were all so sweet, I could never say no to them, _especially_ them rather than anyone else in the world. But then again, whom else do I really know except some co-workers, who are also my friends, though we hardly talk. Sometimes, we're insanely close like we've been best friends for ever, but at other times it's just a matter of employees. That's mostly when I'm stressed which hasn't happened in a long time. I'm happy about that. I recently hired Angela Weber, she's one person in my friends group I can really count on. Others like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory are sometimes a pain. Victoria though, can be sweet and sour. She's always unpredictable.

"Oh, and you forgot the ne-" Emmett was cut off by Edward slapping his hand on Emmett's mouth to prevent him from speaking. Oh, I'd forgotten about that. The present that had fallen out of my lap was from Edward. What was so special that Emmett couldn't tell me what it was, though? _Well, duh, Bella, it'd ruin the surprise!_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Edward and I looked at each other and I instantly blushed scarlet. He smiled at me no later than ten seconds and I instantly mirrored his smile, no more feeling shy. I wonder if he'd opened my present yet?


	9. Chapter 8

**EdwardPOV**

Emmett and Jasper had gone to install the Radio in Bella's new car, Alice and Esme were making breakfast and Rose was resting. Carlisle had to make a quick trip at the hospital which left Bella and I alone. Hopefully I can ask her now. James was sleeping, _still_. I was happy James wasn't around though, I didn't want anyone to disturb us in this moment and especially not him. Bella still sat beside the Christmas tree, playing with the present I'd gotten her, the _unwrapped_ present. Why hadn't she opened it yet? She knew it was from me, didn't she? Well, who am I to talk? I haven't opened what she got me either. I want to wait until she gives me an answer to my question, only then I will... with her by my side so we can share that special moment, while in a relationship, it'd be much more special then.

"Hey, you," I said softly, taking a seat on the floor beside her. She turned and smiled at me brightly.

"Hey," It seemed like she wanted to say more, but she didn't continue.

"So, how'd you like the presents?" I began. Honestly, I didn't know what happened to me. Earlier, I was smug and was sure I'd ask her out in one try, but I couldn't. I just couldn't come up to her and say "Hey, Bella, I love you and I was wondering if you love me back." First, that sounds insane. Second, it's simply bizarre; she'll think I'm a loser.

"They were lovely. Nothing I had expected, actually. I love the tradition." It was simple and honest. I loved that about Bella, she knew what to say and at the right time.

"Yeah, hey, so anyways, I wanted to ask you something and it's really important," I reached to grab her hand which was placed in her lap. I took her hand in mine and patted it a little. Not to mention, my blushing was out of control. Oh, god, I hope I didn't look like a tomato?

She cleared her throat. "Uh-huh," she let out in a whisper. She sounded like she'd just come back from a long run in a hot summer morning; out of breath.

"Bella, I," Unfortunately, we were disturbed by a loud call for Bella's name. Urgh, Emmett!

"BELLA!" he screamed from upstairs. We heard loud thumping on the floor. Emmett had come downstairs grinning widely. "Ooh-Hoo-Hoo!" he beamed looking at us holding hands. We instantly detached our hand from one another's and looked to the floor like two five-year-olds.

"So, anyways, I installed the Radio system in your car. You wanna check it out?" he grinned.

"Thanks Emmett, do you mind if I check it later?" Bella replied.

"Five minutes, good enough?" Oh my goodness! "Hah! Just kidding, Bellie." he teased. Thankfully, he left us alone though he kept giving me thumps-ups as he left.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat this time. "So, as I was saying," I took her hand in mine again and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, Edward, breakfast is served!" Alice chirped. Oh, would they ever stop!?

"Guess we better go. We can finish up later, right?" Bella chuckled nervously. I nodded as we got up and walked up the stairs. We went to the dining room and took our seats. Emmett and Jasper sat on either side of me and Bella was sitting opposite me, as usual. James had woken up and joined us taking a seat beside Bella. I clenched my teeth together.

"Uhm, sorry James, that's Rosalie's spot!" I spat. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Let him sit, bro! Rose is still resting." Emmett slapped me on the back. "Chillax, James!" I snorted, not wanting to listen to any excuses. I didn't want him sitting next to my Bella. I don't care if he was a guest or not. I didn't get a good vibe from him and I feel I'd lose Bella to _him_. I fear they'll start to meet each other more and fall in love and get married and have children. If Bella didn't like me, that's fine. But I wouldn't let her get close to someone like James. I do not want Bella to be hurt. I know for a fact that James would hurt her. I wouldn't stand it!

"Edward," Esme looked at me serenely. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute, dear?"

I nodded once and walked to the kitchen with her. "Sweetie, I know how you feel towards James. I don't get a very good vibe from him either, but he _is_our guest." she whispered.

"I know, Mom, but... I can't stand seeing-"

"Him close to Bella?" she finished my sentence. I nodded. "I'm sure that he'll leave soon, Edward. Now you go back out there and _behave_, please."

With a sigh and a nod, I walked back outside and took my spot again. Everyone filled their plates with food and began eating. Breakfast seemed to take forever to finish, but it did. Esme knew that I was trying to get Bella and I to talk in privacy, but I wasn't so sure about everyone else. Emmett knew, but of course he'd disturb us. Annoying.

"Well, thanks for having me over. I think I'm going to leave now. My family is probably wondering where I am." James said. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Everyone nodded their heads and Carlisle offered to drop him off. Emmett decided to go with them. Alice and Jasper had already left to go check on the boutique. Rosalie was still resting and Esme went to was the dishes.

I honestly didn't know how I'd ask Bella to be my girlfriend, especially on Christmas. No, no, especially when everyone kept interrupting us. Would it ever happen? Or is it a sign? Are we just not meant to be?

I wasted an hour thinking of ways to propose. Just as I was about to walk up to Bella, Alice burst through the door and squeaked. "Eeeeee! We're going to a Christmas party!"

Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!

"Party? How come?" Esme asked.

"Well, see, Jasper and I ran into Bella's friend, Angela Weber and she is having a huge Christmas party and invited us. She told me she didn't want to disturb us this morning with the short notice and was going to come over later with the invitation. So, we made it easier for her since we bumped into her." she clapped her hands rapidly.

I stared at them wide-eyed, with my mouth hanging open greatly. Alice looked at me and giggled.

"Well, I guess you kids will be going to a party tonight." Esme said approvingly.

Dammit!

"Come on Bella, let's go get ready!" she said, grabbing Bella by the arm and running towards the stairs. "You two, hurry up and get ready! We only have an hour!"

Lovely! Now, I'd never get to ask Bella out. Humph.

Jasper slapped my back, "It's okay, man, maybe you'll get a change at a party. Try a slow song or something."

Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe that could be a nice way to ask her. Huh, wonder how it'd go though...


	10. Chapter 9

**EdwardPOV**

Bella looked gorgeous as usual. Alice made her wear a sexy (indeed) black dress. It sparkled in the light but didn't really have sparkles on it. The material was like that. I didn't really know how to describe it, but she looked absolutely stunning in it. I could practically be gawking at her right now, and have no idea about it. To me, she was the only one in this room and no one else, but us.

I felt a sharp slap on my back. "Yo, relax, dude. You can stare at her as much as you want at the Party. She hasn't even come down the stairs yet." Emmett snickered.

Bella walked down the stairs with Alice; Jasper and I stood at the bottom waiting for them. Jasper held out his arm and Alice happily slid her arm into his. Sigh. I wish I could've done the same... Only if _some people_ here would've let me have the chance to ask her, maybe I could've been doing that now, but no. I had to be interrupted every single time.

"You look beautiful," I let out in a breath. Bella chuckled and blushed scarlet.

"Thanks. You look good, too." she motioned towards my black tux. I snorted.

I took a chance. I held out my arm towards her, "Care to join this fine gentleman to the dance, M'lady?" Okay, it was cheesy, but I couldn't come up with anything else. It wasn't something I'd say at all. But having heard it from Emmett since high school... well, let's just say Jasper and I caught on.

Bella chuckled again, "Well, of course I would, Mr. Cullen."

We walked towards the door and said our goodbye's to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose. Carlisle and Esme were going to visit some friends; Emmett had to stay home with Rose. He'd whined at us for forty-five minutes before Jasper and I could get ready. Carlisle had to take him back to Rose and sit him there.

"Don't wait up!" Alice yelled before getting inside the passenger seat of her brand new Porsche. Jasper was driving, since Alice didn't want her dress wrinkled. Bella and I sat in the back seat. I started at her the whole ride there, but she stared at the bright stars which made the dark night glow. She seemed fascinated by them. I wonder what she looked for, though?

We reached the party in no time, and boy was it ever packed. The last time I'd been to such a jam-packed party was probably my prom.

"Hey, Bella!" a female voice called. We turned to see Angela standing behind us.

"Hey, Ang." Bella smiled.

"I'm so glad you all could come. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

After the small talk, we all scattered away. I joined Jasper to sit at the bar, while the girls took a trip to the restroom.

"So, have you planned anything yet?" Jasper yelled through the loud music.

"Oh, no! I'm just waiting till a slow song comes!" I yelled back.

Jasper nodded, giving me a thumbs-up. He meant to say Good Luck, unlike Emmett who'd just tease us with that, as he had earlier this morning. Alice and Bella returned. Jasper was taken away by Alice in no more than a second, where as Bella and I sat at the bar for no apparent reason.

"Dance?" I asked loudly, stretching my hand forward.

She nodded, planting her hand in mine. We rose from our seat and I led the way to the middle of the dance floor. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and my right in a ninety degree angle, holding her hand. She mirrored my right arm with her left, and placed her right hand on my shoulder. I began to move slowly at first, then picked up my pace according to the song's beat. We gazed into each others eyes for the longest time. I had no idea how many songs had gone by, or if we were still on the same song we'd started on.

I leaned my face closer to her ear and whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." she whispered back.

I pulled her closer to me, so her head was resting on my chest. I let my head fall and my chin rested on her shoulder. Just my luck, as soon as we'd taken that position a slow song came up. My perfect chance.

"Bella, this is really important. Don't think I'm forcing anything on you, because that'd be the last thing I did. I've waited long enough and I don't have to strength to anymore. Promise you won't run away?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Bella." I said, closing my eyes. This was it; I was finally telling her how I felt. "I loved you since the day you sat in front of my at the bar. I know I was a total stranger and I didn't have any right to feel that way about you, but I did. Call me crazy, but I think we were destined to meet and become so close like we are now. Forgive me if I put too much pressure on you for asking this, but..." I pulled out from our small embrace and looked deep in her eyes. We stopped moving, and just stood there.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" There, I'd said it. Now all I had to do was wait for her answer. Good or bad, I'd still love her with all I had in me.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Bella..." I began, but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"I love you, too, Edward," she whispered.

I smiled, taking her face in my hand and moving my head closer to hers. I bent down a little so our foreheads were now touching. "You're crazy, you know that?" I muttered.

"So I've heard." she chuckled.

I bent down a little bit more, the same time she lifted her toes. Our lips met and molded against each others. Her lips were as soft as silk, plus with the taste of her strawberry lip gloss made it even better. Her hands found my hair and she entangled her fingers in them, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into my body. We pulled apart only to breathe and brought our foreheads back so they were touching again. Her arms remained wrapped around my shoulder, and mine on her waist as we continued to dance the night away.

I was hers and she was mine. There was nothing more I could ever ask for.


	11. Chapter 10

**EdwardPOV**

Bella looked gorgeous as usual. Alice made her wear a sexy (indeed) black dress. It sparkled in the light but didn't really have sparkles on it. The material was like that. I didn't really know how to describe it, but she looked absolutely stunning in it. I could practically be gawking at her right now, and have no idea about it. To me, she was the only one in this room and no one else, but us.

I felt a sharp slap on my back. "Yo, relax, dude. You can stare at her as much as you want at the Party. She hasn't even come down the stairs yet." Emmett snickered.

Bella walked down the stairs with Alice; Jasper and I stood at the bottom waiting for them. Jasper held out his arm and Alice happily slid her arm into his. Sigh. I wish I could've done the same... Only if _some people_ here would've let me have the chance to ask her, maybe I could've been doing that now, but no. I had to be interrupted every single time.

"You look beautiful," I let out in a breath. Bella chuckled and blushed scarlet.

"Thanks. You look good, too." she motioned towards my black tux. I snorted.

I took a chance. I held out my arm towards her, "Care to join this fine gentleman to the dance, M'lady?" Okay, it was cheesy, but I couldn't come up with anything else. It wasn't something I'd say at all. But having heard it from Emmett since high school... well, let's just say Jasper and I caught on.

Bella chuckled again, "Well, of course I would, Mr. Cullen."

We walked towards the door and said our goodbye's to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose. Carlisle and Esme were going to visit some friends; Emmett had to stay home with Rose. He'd whined at us for forty-five minutes before Jasper and I could get ready. Carlisle had to take him back to Rose and sit him there.

"Don't wait up!" Alice yelled before getting inside the passenger seat of her brand new Porsche. Jasper was driving, since Alice didn't want her dress wrinkled. Bella and I sat in the back seat. I started at her the whole ride there, but she stared at the bright stars which made the dark night glow. She seemed fascinated by them. I wonder what she looked for, though?

We reached the party in no time, and boy was it ever packed. The last time I'd been to such a jam-packed party was probably my prom.

"Hey, Bella!" a female voice called. We turned to see Angela standing behind us.

"Hey, Ang." Bella smiled.

"I'm so glad you all could come. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

After the small talk, we all scattered away. I joined Jasper to sit at the bar, while the girls took a trip to the restroom.

"So, have you planned anything yet?" Jasper yelled through the loud music.

"Oh, no! I'm just waiting till a slow song comes!" I yelled back.

Jasper nodded, giving me a thumbs-up. He meant to say Good Luck, unlike Emmett who'd just tease us with that, as he had earlier this morning. Alice and Bella returned. Jasper was taken away by Alice in no more than a second, where as Bella and I sat at the bar for no apparent reason.

"Dance?" I asked loudly, stretching my hand forward.

She nodded, planting her hand in mine. We rose from our seat and I led the way to the middle of the dance floor. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and my right in a ninety degree angle, holding her hand. She mirrored my right arm with her left, and placed her right hand on my shoulder. I began to move slowly at first, then picked up my pace according to the song's beat. We gazed into each others eyes for the longest time. I had no idea how many songs had gone by, or if we were still on the same song we'd started on.

I leaned my face closer to her ear and whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." she whispered back.

I pulled her closer to me, so her head was resting on my chest. I let my head fall and my chin rested on her shoulder. Just my luck, as soon as we'd taken that position a slow song came up. My perfect chance.

"Bella, this is really important. Don't think I'm forcing anything on you, because that'd be the last thing I did. I've waited long enough and I don't have to strength to anymore. Promise you won't run away?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Bella." I said, closing my eyes. This was it; I was finally telling her how I felt. "I loved you since the day you sat in front of my at the bar. I know I was a total stranger and I didn't have any right to feel that way about you, but I did. Call me crazy, but I think we were destined to meet and become so close like we are now. Forgive me if I put too much pressure on you for asking this, but..." I pulled out from our small embrace and looked deep in her eyes. We stopped moving, and just stood there.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" There, I'd said it. Now all I had to do was wait for her answer. Good or bad, I'd still love her with all I had in me.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Bella..." I began, but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"I love you, too, Edward," she whispered.

I smiled, taking her face in my hand and moving my head closer to hers. I bent down a little so our foreheads were now touching. "You're crazy, you know that?" I muttered.

"So I've heard." she chuckled.

I bent down a little bit more, the same time she lifted her toes. Our lips met and molded against each others. Her lips were as soft as silk, plus with the taste of her strawberry lip gloss made it even better. Her hands found my hair and she entangled her fingers in them, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into my body. We pulled apart only to breathe and brought our foreheads back so they were touching again. Her arms remained wrapped around my shoulder, and mine on her waist as we continued to dance the night away.

I was hers and she was mine. There was nothing more I could ever ask for.


	12. Pleading For Your Forgiveness

**Hey everyone!**

**I understand that you all have FULL RIGHT to be extremely angry with me!**

**I've been gone for a whole year! :(**

**Believe it or not, I fee extremely bad! I'm a horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE author! You all must understand that I truly am really angry with myself. And, I deserve all the hate mail that I recieve almost every week, since last year.. Till now! I'm EXTREMELY sorry, guys! I didn't mean to dissapoint everyone like this!**

**This goes for all FOUR of my stories.**

**I haven't abandoned either of my stories... I just got extremely busy with a new marriage, college, taking care of home and stuff...**

**I hope you guys can forgive my soul, just this once! Please, please?**

**I'm willing to continue... That is, if you all still want me to! I haven't forgotten anything about the projects (stories) that I've posted here. And I do want to finish them, if it's the last thing I do. I hate to start something and leave without notice. I'm not like that.**

**Granted that yes, I could have dropped notes here and then to keep informing you guys that I haven't quit.. But I'm not mentioning EVERY circumstance I was in all year long. Believe me if you can, I don't lie. There were far too many things holding me down to even check my e-mail every week. Most of which filled my inbox with tons of hate mail for not continuing.**

**I won't mention any names... You all know who you are, and I deserve those words you said to me.**

**All I'm asking for is a second chance here to continue and finish what I began here in my little home of All-Human, awesome, Twilightness!**

**My eyes always remained open and every time I heard of anything Twilight-related, it haunted me to come back on this site and face my open-ended, still continuous stories. I did e-mail a LOT of you, though... I informed many that I was on hiatus whenever I had the time to write (Which was very little time, else I would have informed you all by a previous Author's note!).**

**Guys... There are simply too many words and thoughts lingering my mind and I'm mentally cursing myself ever since I've disappeared. I'll stop now, and let you all comment on my punishment and/or forgiveness.**

**If you all can find in yourself to forgive me.. I'll continue.**

**If you don't want me to.. I won't.**

**Please, let me know...**

**I'm SO sorry!**

**Love you guys, forever and always...**

**-EdwardCullenIsMyLove.**


End file.
